The Other Lives
by Fatal Revolution
Summary: Full Summary inside. HUGE AU! Sirius is placed in Slytherin. Regulus is placed in Gryffindor. Who are they now when they are in the others spot? Friends? Enemies? Family? Romance? And where do they land in the future? A Death Eater? An Order Member?


**The Opposite Lives**

**Full Summary**: _Sirius was placed in Slytherin. Regulus was placed in Gryffindor. How different are their lives when they are in the others spots? How are they treated different? Who are their friends? Who are their enemies? Where does their allegiance lie? And who are the two woman who changed their lives?_

**Chapter One:**

Sirius Black was not the typical boy. His birthday was in late September, which meant he had to wait a whole another year before he could go to the school that he had been raised to know Slytherin was the house to be in. He was taller than most boys his age, and his hair was slicked back like most wealthy pure-blood boys. He held a stoic facial expression, never letting his emotions show while he was in the presence of his parents.

His younger brother, Regulus Black, was much like him. He wanted to be like Sirius, and make their family proud. Sirius was sure that both himself and his brother Regulus would be in Slytherin. The day Sirius left to Hogwarts, standing on Platform nine and three fourths, he gave his brother a hug and bid his parents good bye before entering the large Hogwarts bound train. He mused as all the other students crowded the windows, waving their farewells to their families as the train began to leave.

He found a compartment where three boys were sitting. They looked to be the same year, their robes not bearing any particular house. Sirius took the time to knock lightly before opening the door, "Do you mind if I sit with you? The other compartments are full of ignorant upper classmen."

"Yeah, go right ahead," said the messiest haired boy Sirius had ever saw. He had thick rimmed glasses and his hair went in every direction imaginable. Sirius hid his grimace at the boys appearance, obviously not some Noble Pureblood. "What's your name? Or are you to high classed to say?"

"It's rather rude not to introduce yourself if you want to know my name so eagerly," Sirius frowned, his lips tightening downward.

"James Potter," the messy haired boy said, "And if you don't tell me your name I'm just going to call you Mr. Slick."

"Sirius Black," Sirius told James. James shifted uncomfortably. He had heard about the Blacks from his parents. The family was full of blood purity craving witches and wizards. There wasn't a single Black that was still in the family that wasn't in Slytherin. They were one of the most noble and wealthiest families in the Wizarding World, and with the dark lord rising with more power, the Black family were strong supporters.

"Nice to meet you," James said courteously, "So I'm guessing you're going to be in Slytherin?"

"No other house for a Black," Sirius said. He had heard it all his life.

"For a Potter it's for Gryffindor," James said proudly.

"You might want to change your mind before letting the hat be placed on your head," Sirius told James, giving him a deadpan stare.

"Nope, there's no changin' that," James said and the two shared a heated glare.

"I somehow see this being a very unpleasant train ride," piped up a mousy haired boy. He was rather pale and didn't look to well. Sirius and James both glanced over to him.

"How I hope you're wrong," said the rat faced boy sitting next to Sirius. He was rather plump for an eleven year old, and Sirius figured he must not have lost his baby fat yet. Sirius' frown tightened as he crossed his arms and sat back in his seat, his posture incredibly erect, and his presence bringing unwelcoming aura.

"Now, before we enter into the Great Hall, I must tell you that there are four houses. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. You will be sorted into one of these houses, and will stay there for the next seven years of your life," the deputy headmistress told all the first years. "Now, you will be called up one by one and be asked to sit on a stool. Hopefully all of you are ready because we are about to enter into the Great Hall."

They followed the Deputy Headmistress into the Great Hall and lined up against the wall, "When I call your name, you will come and sit on the stool," she informed, "Black, Sirius."

Sirius stepped forward out of the line, proud to be the first one to be sorted. He sat down on the stool and the Deputy Headmistress set the Sorting Hat on top of his head, the rim of the hat being much larger than Sirius' perfectly slicked back black haired head. The rim hit his nose, causing him to let out a small growl of annoyance. He waited for something, anything.

Then a voice came to him from nowhere, "A Black, hm?"

He figured it was the hat, "You know where I belong," he growled at the hat, "It should not take you this long to sort."

"Ah, you are right. I thought maybe you'd like to have a little chat," the hat mused. Sirius did not take kindly to his words and the Sorting Hat knew not to push it, "SLYTHERIN!"

Once the hat was raising off of his perfect little head, Sirius up-righted himself, running a hand over his hair to brush down the fly-aways from the hat as he carried himself to the applauding Slytherin table. He took a seat next to a blond woman who he knew as Narcissa Black, his cousin. "Congratulations, Sirius," she purred as he gloated with pride.

He watched as the other three boys, Remus Lupin- "GRYFFINDOR!", Peter Pettigrew- "GRYFFINDOR!", and James Potter- "GRYFFINDOR" all be sorted. He mused, how they were placed in the wrong house. Next to him was a half-blood who took pride more in his mothers Pure-Blood status- Severus Snape. Sirius thought he'd be able to get along with this boy. He would need some compliance in his year, and he chose this boy to be it.

When they reached the Slytherin common room in the dungeons under the lake, Sirius took the chance to talk to Severus Snape, "Looks like we're going to be roommates."

"Oh, yes," he said, a little startled that Sirius Black was talking to him. "It appears so."

"We should become good friends," Sirius said with a coy smile. Severus gave him a small smile, glad to have made a friend other than the now Gryffindor girl named Lily Evans.

Winter holiday came quickly, the first four months of school seemingly rather dull for Sirius as he let Severus Snape believe that he was his friend. When he got onto the train with Severus to depart back to King's Cross Station, he found the compartment with his dear cousin Narcissa, where many upper classmen were at. He was clearly welcomed in as the heir of the Noble House of Black. Severus sat down too and many of the other students in the compartment looked at him suspiciously.

"Why don't you find another compartment, Severus?" Sirius offered, "This one seems to become quite full."

"Oh okay," Severus said, understanding and leaving to go find his Gryffindor friend that he had not been around so much because of Sirius. Once the door closed, Sirius rolled his eyes and looked towards the window.

"Why do you hang around with such low class Wizards, Sirius?" Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa's fiance, asked him snidely.

"It would do no use to be around Mudbloods, half bloods are at least closer to purity than most," Sirius said coldly, "And beside, it's best to have a _friend_, as Bella always says."

Narcissa rolled her eyes and looked out the window, "Bella's wedding is over Holiday."

"I am aware," Sirius said as he made himself more comfortable in the seat.

"Have you ever been to a wedding before, Sirius?" Narcissa asked.

"No, but I saw one once in a Muggle film," he mused, "But that is much different than the Wizarding Weddings."

"Why were you watching a Muggle film?" Lucius sneered.

"Regulus and I were rather bored last year so we went to a Muggle cinema in London," Sirius said rather dully, "They try to make it appear magical when you can clearly see the wires and all of the other things."

"They don't have magic, Sirius," Lucius reminded him, "That's why Muggles are unimportant to us."

"Muggles," Sirius snorted, "Pointless waste that bare Mudbloods."

Lucius and Narcissa smiled at the dark haired boy who turned his attention to the scenery outside, "Because of them we are forced to hide ourselves."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I am not JKR  
A/N: This is my Sirius selection of stories sight. I have another site, but it's not focused on Sirius, or twisted stories that I wouldn't normally write. This site, Fatal Revolution, is for that. If you want my other site, which contains Regulus stories, PM me. Until then, let me know what you think of this story. I have summaries on my site for the future stories that will be posted within the coming month. Thank you, and have a good day. It's about midnight right now, so sleep sounds good. G'night!**


End file.
